Taris By Night
by OscarJaffe
Summary: Takeing place one month before the Sith occupation of Taris during the Jedi Civil War a Jedi copes with the death of his Jedi partner on thier last mission. But how can he cope with the loss of his forbiden love with her Sith killer chaseing him? R&R Pls.


Taris by Night

_A Star Wars Fan Tale_

By Michael Martins

Taris one month before the Sith Occupation:

Night was always dark on Taris. All planets are dark at night. But Tarisian nights are so much darker then other planets. It's believed to be connected to the pollution from the city mixed with the weather controlled cloud cover. What ever the reason this night was just as dark as the others on Taris.

In the later hours of the evening the Upper City gave a feel of eeriness as no one occupied the streets other then the local drunks leaving the nearest Cantina. In that same Cantina the hustle and bustle of a good evening flowed about in the air. The local business men drank themselves in to stupors and flirted with the willing dancers and the pilots gambled away on their Pazaak games and swapped stories of their grand adventures. In the center buy the bar a group of Republic solders enjoyed their drinks with great vigor. One person how ever did not share the glee of his surroundings.

At the bar sat a young man in a leather flight vest and white shirt, a blaster holster belt around his waste. The man had several empty glasses in front of him and was downing another when one of the solders from the party came up to the bar laughing as he walked.

"Bar tender!" he shouted "another round if you don't mind?"

As the Bar Tender followed orders the solder leaned against the bar for support. The man stood but almost stumbled to the ground once or twice before turning and seeing the depressed man beside him.

"Good stuff this Tarisian Ale" he said. "I can hardly stand." The solder chuckled hard the smell of liquor heavy on his breath. "If I can't stand by the end of the night it means I've had a good time."

The solder stared for a moment or two at the man at the bar. Then finally he spoke to him and patted him on the back. "Come on man where is your spirit."

Slowly the man turned to the solder eyes firm and spoke softly. "Go away please."

The solder looked the man up from head to toe. Then he saw it, hanging from the man's belt, a piece of tube with buttons and dials. The piece was machine carved and had pieces of rubber and things making grips.

In fear the solder spoke. "I...I'm sorry Master Jedi."

When those words left the solder's lips all seemed to go quite and the gaze landed gently on the stranger at the bar. A few people even stood and began to head to the door.

Realizing what had just happened the stranger spoke loud and almost in a drunken state. "Jedi? Ha! What a funny man you are! He's so funny he makes me want to buy drinks for everyone! Bar keep! Drinks for everyone on me!"

The Cantina broke out in glee and cheers as the Bar Tender started to prepare the drinks. The stranger turned and placed a great deal of credits on the bar. As he returned to his drink he noticed the hooded figure that had appeared next to him in the stool beside him.

The stranger took a sip form his drink and smiled speaking softly. "Good evening Master Broke."

The figure moved slowly and moved its hood back. An old Bothan male showed his face.

"Hello Alec" spoke the old Bothan.

Alec looked up slowly from his drink and stared into the eyes of his old Master. He remembered the days in the Enclave on Dantooine training with his Master. He looked at those eyes and felt the feeling that he always felt, the felling of having his very sole looked at. He felt the Force around the old creature and realized the pain he probably felt for his old Padawan.

"I'm very saddened to see you like this Alec."

"I'm sorry Master but I can't help it."

"Getting drunk won't help how you feel Alec."

"I hate to break it to you Master but I'm not getting drunk. As much as I'd like to it seems something is keeping me from it."

"Your training in the Force goes so deep young one that you're using the Force to keep yourself from getting drunk."

"Blast the Force then" said Alec, anger all of a sudden in his speech.

Master Broke froze for a moment then tried to calm his old friend once again. "You should rejoice for her Alec. She is with the Force."

"What the Devil are you talking about?"

"I know why you are like this Alec. I have known what happened between you two for a long time. You must let this go."

"What are you talking about Master?"

Master Broke looked into the eyes of his former apprentice and tried to see what his true feelings were but Alec quickly blocked him out.

"Stop trying to look into my mind and sole it doesn't help you or me."

"You haven't reported to the Jedi tower in a few days Alec they were worried. Thought something had happened to you."

"Thought something happened to me? Worried about me did they now? Hoping they hadn't lost the codes again? Hoped a Sith Assassin hadn't gotten to me to?!" Alec froze and though about what he had just said. He realized he must have said it loud for several of the patrons were no looking at him and Master Broke.

"Alec…I'm sorry. For your loss please come to the Tower. We can talk more freely there and you can release any feeling you may have on Ilora's death."

Alec froze at the mention of this name. He though for a moment and then reached into his flight vest and took out a small data chip.

"You think I'm doing this over her? Ha!" He held the chip up in front of the Bothan and dangled it like it was a pet toy. "This…this is why I'm here. I'm trying to get over the fact that several lives not just Ilora's were lost for this. A small disc filled with Sith codes that are probably ancient by now and would get the first man we sent with them caught and shot." He stopped and saw the confusion in the face of his old Master. "But what the hell right? We beat those damn Sith." Throwing the disc to the bar he turned away from Master Broke. "There take the damned thing back to you dear Republic…little good it may do them."

Broke looked at Alec astonished and spoke softly. "My Republic?"

"Sure as hell isn't the one I was raise to fight for."

"Alec I can't believe you have fallen this far after all it taught you."

Alec finished his drink and got of his stool. "Please Master I'm not in the mood for a lecture. You got what you came for tell the Tower I'm alright and that I will be in for my next mission soon." As he picked up his flight Jacket Master Broke tried to speak to him but Alec cut him off. "Please Master I thank you for your concern but not tonight. Oh and could you tell them I need a few techs to look at my ship I think some damage may have been done on my last run." And with that Jedi Knight Alec Ris walked away from his old master and headed into the Dancers section of the Cantina ignoring his Master.

As Alec left Master Broke tried to give him one last piece of advice weather he heard him or not hr did not know. "Think before you act Alec, remember no matter what the situation may be you always have a choice in deciding what to do. No matter how great or weak your power may be you always have a choice." When the old Bothan had finished he turned and left the Cantina, data disc in hand.

Time passed as Alec roamed about the Cantina. His mind filed with thoughts feelings and images of his past. Images of himself and Ilora, their days in training, their nights together. He walked slowly threw the Dancer's area and watched the girls in action. He watched them moved and remembered Ilora's combat moves and how she moved almost like a dancer. He smiled a few times at girls as the winked at him noticing his gaze. He moved to the Pazaak tables and watched the players in action. Watched the girl reactions to the money spent, listened to the stories told, and picked out the cheaters as they played their cards. Finally after a few more drinks Alec headed for the door.

Alec stood out side the Cantina and looked out at the sky. Rain was coming. The weather control station must have decided to make it rain. He used to love rain he and Ilora loved the rain together but now he hated it. He looked of in the sky and saw what he truly hated about this planet, Jedi Tower. It was there they got their last mission together, there the Jedi sat and ruined his life, and there it seemed his life ended.

He then thought of it, their last night on Taris before the mission to retrieve the codes. He remembered renting the apartment in the mid-city and their night together. The feel of her warm body and the feeling as the Force flowed between them. Remembered it all and remembered the anger and sadness he felt when he watched her die outside their ship at the hands of the Sith assassin that followed after them for the codes. The feeling of her becoming one with the Force. The feeling he felt when she told him to get on the ship and get ready to leave. He remembered the look in her face when she said "I'll be on in a second" and how "she was a better swordsmen anyway." He could never argue with her she was a better swordsman. As he remembered her smile, her touch and that last kiss he heard it…thunder and the beginnings of a gentle rain fall.

Alec turned up the collar of his flight jacket and started to walk he didn't know were to go, his ship, the Tower, the apartment all he knew was he had to walk and move. The farther he walked the more the rain picked up till finally the rain poured hard and he became soaked to the bone. Finally he stopped walking realizing he stood in the open empty streets of Taris. The shadows were thick and even in the giant open space they hid a lot.

Then he felt it like a cold dark knife in the Force, the feeling he felt just before Ilora's killer arrived. In one fluid move Alec turned and drew his blaster.

"Who's there?" he asked.

There was nothing but silence and the rain. He looked around slowly and tried to study the shadows. He felt the presence of the Sith, the presence of Ilora's killer. He turned again this time taking a shot at a section of shadows near by. There was silence again.

"Falling from grace Jedi?" said a low dark voice.

"Where are you?" screamed Alec.

The voice seemed to come from every where and any where. "Right here Jedi. What's the matter can't sense me? Can't pinpoint me with the Force?"

"Show your self!" Cried Alec but it seemed only the rain could hear him.

A few moments past as all Alec could hear was the rain he spun around quickly several times searching the darkness. Finally he felt it…a presents behind him. He slowly turned and there before him stood a wet cloak and hooded dark figure.

"Found me Jedi" spoke a voice from inside the hood "stop acting drunk" it continued "I sense the Force has kept you sober." The voice was smooth and feminine. The hood moved slightly as the head inside did. "A blaster huh? Lose your saber?"

"What do you want?"

"An interesting question Jedi. I came looking for you what else would I come for?"

"Who are you?" Alec spoke with bitterness and anger in his voice. The rain was picking but he and the figure ignored it.

The figure moved slowly long soft arms and hands appearing from the darkness clasping tight to the wet hood and pulling it off, a face appeared. A face unlike any Alec truly knew. The features were that of a beautiful human female. No flaws what so ever. Long blonde hair that flowed back but was tied up in a pony tail. But then he saw it the long dark and involved Sith Tattoo that started at the base of her neck and ended at the end of her arm disappearing in-between the spaces, under her cloak. She smiled like some creature trying to seduce it's pray.

"They call me Shadra" she said. "My Masters have sent me as a final test to kill you for you escaped and the girl didn't."

"Her name was Ilora."

"Ilora? A pretty name for a pretty Jedi."

"Don't you dear say her name" Alec spoke threw gritted teeth, as his blaster rose to level out with her forehead.

Shadra paused and pondered over this reaction. Then she saw what she was seeking in the eyes of her quarry.

"You loved her didn't you?" She said all of a sudden catching Alec of guard completely.

"What?" he said back.

"You loved her didn't you Jedi?" All at once with out waiting for the answer she already knew. Shadra began to laugh loud and long at Alec. "Why you naughty little Jedi, don't you know love is forbidden in the Jedi order?"

"Shut up" Alec moved his finger slowly and the sound of the blaster charging was heard.

"Go ahead shoot me Jedi."

Alec started to move to finish the shot but stopped.

"Can't kill some one who's undefended huh? Well I can." Before Alec had time to react Shadra used the Force to throw away his blaster. She then kicked him square in the chest sending him to the ground. When Alec stood Shadra was gone.

Quickly Alec reached for his Saber and activated it. The green blade lit Alec's face the heavy rain hit the Saber fizzling and sizzling with each hit. The sound reminded Alec of the food Ilora cooked at the apartment. As his mind once again drifted to her, he heard it…a sound in the Force. Quickly Alec turned and swiped just missing Shadra.

"Very good Jedi" patronized the Sith "you sensed me in the Force.

She stood in the light of the street lights her cloak was off reveling the black leather pants and black top she wore that reveled her chest and shoulders. Alec saw the tattoo reach down along the left side of her body out to the tips of her fingers then go down and disappear beneath her pants. She stood smiling and drew her Saber from her belt. Then in one motion she ran at Alec and activated the Saber. When she ran into the Dark between them all Alec could see was the crimson red Saber blade and her lit face coming towards him.

Half to him she Force Jumped and landed before him striking hard as she landed. He blocked but the blow sent him back a bit. As the two stood staring at each other they began to move slowly in a circle.

"Tell me Jedi, how did you feel when I killed you lover? How did it feel to sense her join the Force?" She could feel Alec's anger building in the Force.

"Good Jedi feed you anger."

With out warning it began. Alec jumped at her making an over head cut. The two began to spin and twirl. Their moves like leaves in the wind. Clash after hit after clash. The movement of light igniting the street along with the thunder and lighting from the now lighting rain storm above.

As the rain fell harder the two moved more. Clash after clash swing after swing, the thunder and lightning giving light into the building anger between the two. Then it happened with out warning the graceful Sith lost her footing on the wet ground and fell after a jump attack. Quickly Alec moved in and held his Saber to her neck. Saberless and caught off guard the Sith just looked up at the angered face of Alec Ris. The Saber hissed more now and could have easily shorted out with the water falling. But nonetheless Alec held it firm at the neck of the Sith assailant before him. Shadra sat now trying to calculate her escape but she felt the heat of Alec's saber now and new the end may be near.

"Kill me Jedi" she whispered "get your revenge."

"What?"

"I've failed and I'll only go back to death at the hands of my Master. Kill me now and you can have revenge. Feel the Darkness. I sensed it in you as we dueled. Do it, kill me!"

Alec thought for a moment.

"You have no choice Jedi they won't let you stay when they find out about your lover. It's only a matter of time. Kill me turn to the Dark side and who knows you could be a Sith."

Slowly Alec moved his Saber away and moved to kill the Sith but as he did he remembered the words of his Master in the Cantina. Slowly he deactivated his Saber.

"Some one told me lately no matter the situation there is always a choice and I can think and come to the right choice." Hanging his Saber on his belt Alec slowly turned and began to walk away.

"WEAKLING!" Snarled the Sith. Then without warning she leapt up and activated her Saber. Quickly she moved to attack a defenseless Alec.

"No you don't Sith" the voice of Master Broke came from the dark and was heard as a Saber ignited in the rain and thunder. The yellow blade blocked the Sith from attack and disarmed her. Alec turned to see the Sith on her knees legs wounded at the knees and Master Broke standing over her.

"Sorry I'm late boy. When I sensed you in danger I was caught up with a drunk who was holding a dancer hostage at another Cantina."

"You always get the fun missions don't you Master?" He looked slowly at Shadra. "What will you do with her?"

"Let her go the Sith will deal with her I can tell she holds no knowledge usable in this war. She is just another assassin arm of the Sith."

"YOU"LL PAY FOR THIS JEDI!" she screamed in pain.

The two men slowly walked away.

"You made a good choice boy."

"Thank you Master."

"Now comes the next hard step lad, copping with the Death of a loved one."

"But Master…I…"

"Don't lie to me young one I knew about it for a wile…we have a meeting with the council here on Taris. They wish to offer you aid in this situation."

"Thank you Master I will follow their advice."

And with that the two figures disappeared in to the now clear night sky. The only thing left on the street was Alec's damaged blaster. The Sith her cloak and all were gone. Off to her destiny in the Sith Empire and the Jedi off to their new fates in the ever approaching future.

END

9


End file.
